


All Yours

by 4lis



Series: trans yusaku smut for the soul [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Choking, Consensual Kink, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: If the way Yusaku tenses and spasms onto Ryoken’s fingers is anything to go by, he’s doing this right.There’s just one problem… hereallylikes it.





	All Yours

One hand with just minutes to midnight and the other at half past, a hand is poised at Yusaku’s throat whilst the other palms him slow. Ryoken watches the flesh in Yusaku’s jaw go white and he lifts the pressure from the sides of his throat ever so gentle, eyes sharp and attentive to the ebb and flow of his bound chest, flat with fabric and damp with sheen. Carding his fingers upward, Yusaku’s sopping wet and Ryoken’s mouth goes dry.

A weaker man would give in, devour him on the spot, but _this…_

Panting, hard and curtly Yusaku nods (hazily) to a question Ryoken hasn’t asked yet and says, “Again,” and Ryoken squishes his thumb into one side of his throat while his fingers pinch into the other. If the way Yusaku tenses and spasms onto Ryoken’s fingers is anything to go by, he’s doing this right.

There’s just one problem… he _really_ likes it.

Yusaku squirms beneath him, body straining to supply blood where it’s needed, where Ryoken’s fingers are now curling inside of him and making a mess and he’s helpless, _defenseless,_ and this sick knowledge sends something of a tremor through to his dick.

Ryoken could do anything to him. Ryoken could _really_ choke him. He could.

He knows he could. Ryoken focuses more on the way Yusaku stills and twitches against his fingers fucking in and out of him, cognizant he’s fighting a losing battle against the cells in his brain. It’s a breathless sob and a vacant kind of rolling back of the eyes that makes a monster out of Ryoken, just nearly.

If only for—

“Status,” Ryoken demands the moment Yusaku appears limp (more than he should.)

His hand has sifted to the side of wisteria, his thumb tapping against Yusaku’s purple lips. Yusaku writhes, tongue lapping up Ryoken’s pollex and sucking it slow. He moans a slow thing. Their eyes catch onto one another’s like static. Ryoken punitively thunders his fingers deeper inside and Yusaku’s hips throw themselves up.

“Use your words.”

“G-good,” stammers Yusaku.

Ryoken’s thumb slots itself between cheek and tooth, gazing down into the open mouth with a stare a modicum less clinical than usual, watching a sliver of drool careen down his ear, and thinks he is not a good person.

No one could want to hold such a beautiful boy down so badly if they weren’t utterly depraved.

“So good,” the boy says, and Ryoken is alright knowing it’s depraved that he wants, that he _needs._

And it’s a harder thought to swallow so it falls out of his throat like this: “All mine,” gruffly, spoken between Yusaku’s teeth, and worse still—

“Yours, all yours,” whispered between hisses of breath.


End file.
